Wife: Kagome?
by whitemoonlunarflower
Summary: sequel of Assistant: Kagome will the little miko find love or will she learn a lesson in heartbreak?
1. Chapter 1

**Wife: Kagome?**

***OK thanks to popular demand ( and threats of viscachas, rats that look like fat bunnies, as well as dark emo corners) I have written a sequel now please don't kill me if you don't like it. also I realize that I haven't been giving credit to the true authors of the stories and I am sorry I don't own any of the characters sigh***

I watch the man before me as he moves about the kitchen. I had only been here for a couple days or so. During this time Shunsui, as I had begun to call him, hadn't let me wonder far from him, or the house. He had taken leave from the office having Nanao bring him any papers that needed to be signed. By doing so stopped any attempts to escape before I was fully healed. And of course he wouldn't agree I was healed until Captain Unohana said I was. She seemed to be making herself pretty scarce since I hadn't seen her since I got here. I was fairly certain that any good doctor would have at least tried to check on her patient at least once, even if they were unresponsive. The clatter of a plate roused me from my musing. "Breakfast" Shunsui says cheerfully.

Along with not letting me out of the house he also had not allowed me to cook. He always seemed to be walking on broken glass around me. It irritated me to no end. I couldn't stand a man who couldn't stand up to a woman. Any relationship where the woman had so much power never ended well, same for the reverse. With a sigh I tucked into the meal. It was only during this time, when his mouth was otherwise occupied, that I didn't have to listen to his endless prattle about this and that and how nice the weather was.

The silence calmed me somewhat but I knew it would soon be filled with more of that mind-numbing prattle. "So Kagome how are you feeling" he asks as if he didn't know.

"Quiet honestly Shunsui rather irritated at the moment." Surprised by my unprecedented answer he turns to look at me. I answer his unspoken question "I can't stand how you're treating me. You act like I'm gonna break at a moment's notice. That or I'm gonna explode and kill us all. So which is it" I demanded looking him in the eye.

He stared at me flabbergasted by my little rant. I couldn't care less. Sure when he first met me I didn't really get so aggressive but that was only because he didn't act like this around me. I had proven without doubt that I could hold my own without any help, yet he still insisted that I be treated like a glass doll. It made my blood boil. I was NOT one of those helpless girls who ran around screaming before throwing myself at the mercy of some guy with big abs. on the other side of the equation I didn't want some guy who was too damn timid to stand up and say back up off him and leave him the fuck alone long enough for him to get something done. It may seem a little demanding but I wouldn't settle for less and end up unhappy for the rest of my life.

Shunsui makes no comment during my little rant or my mental dialogue. "Is that how you really feel Kagome" he asks softly.

I snort "I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it" I shot back leaning back in my chair.

"Good" he says before rounding on me with fury in his eyes. "How in the HELL could you just up and turn against us like that without at least trying to convince us otherwise? Did you think for one moment that everything would just be fine and dandy? Why didn't you think about what might have happened to you if Yamamoto didn't forgive Ichigo and his group for the things they did? Hu? Tell me why!"

I blinked in surprise before my temper got the best of me "because I knew your stubborn ass pride wouldn't allow you or anyone else to admit that maybe you were wrong about something! You're oh so great and powerful law was absolutely perfect and nothing not even God himself would have swayed your mind and you KNOW IT!"

We were both on our feet glaring each other down like a pair of junkyard dogs. All one of us needed to do was scratch behind the ear and-. Shunsui's hand drifted up to his ear before scratching it. I tried really hard not to laugh but it didn't succeed. I dissolved into helpless laughter that only got harder to resist when he gave me a confused expression. I gasped out what I had been thinking and he joined me. We both wound up lying on the floor just staring at the ceiling. "I guess you were right" Shunsui said quietly.

"We were both wrong" I said warmly "but I wanted to know if you would help me on nothing more than blind faith. True that didn't happen" I said ignoring his guilty expression "but I learned that you are unwaveringly loyal to that in which you believe in. So in the end I have to say that it came out ok."

He rolled over so that he faced me once again. He chuckled "I guess we learned a bit more about each other than didn't we? This of course doesn't mean we can't pick up where we left off."

"Ha" I say waving my hand "not likely buddy. We'll start back at the beginning and your build up from there."

A normal man would have accepted that and lost me right than but not my man. "Well that's not going to work" he states "after all I know you so much better" here a glint comes into his eye "than I did before. So, no, we can't start at the beginning because I don't want to."

He is nose to nose with me at this point. I could feel the warmth of his breath on my lips and cheek. It would only take one small movement for our lips to touch. Shunsui was aware of this but didn't move. He waited for me to give in and let him take control. I gave and let him have it just for a little while at least.

The kiss was how I remembered it so hot I thought I would burn from it. Shunsui deepened the kiss by tilting my head back. A light moan escaped me when his tongue brushed against my lips. Using that to his advantage he pushed inside. A war between his tongue and mine soon ensued. He won and took his time mapping out my mouth not that I was complaining. The need for air drove us apart reluctantly.

Looking up into his eyes I saw a passion burning there. "Kagome" he says cupping my face "this cannot start over. We'll go from here."

"Alright" I said "so when is Unohana coming to see me?"

He shook his head "should have known you would have figured that out. She'll be by in the morning I'll give her a call tonight."

I sat up and stretched "glad that's taken care of then."

Unohana closed her bag after my exam. "You are fit to go back to work if you would like. I think your recovery is so fast because of your healing powers."

"I wasn't that injured in the first place" I said pulling my shirt back down.

"I was referring to the scar beneath your breast."

I stopped my hand coming to rest lightly on the area. "Surely this is healed by now" I said "I got it a long time ago."

She frowns "it is healed on the surface at least but the wound is still there under it. I'm shocked you haven't gotten it checked out by a doctor before hand. I thought you would be smarter than that."

I just shrugged "a lot has been going on since then just kinda slipped my mind."

Her frown deepened but she sighed "well there's nothing I can do about it anyway so no need to fuss. Guess I'll be going then but I must add that if you ever decide that the eighth squad isn't for you that my squad would be happy to have you."

I smile at her offer "nice to know" I said waving as she left.

Not but five minutes after she left Shunsui was right next to me. "What did she say?"

"That I can go to work whenever I want" I said.

He sighed "glad you're alright then had me worried."

I snorted "really" I asked turning with my arms crossed "I get pushed and you get worried? It's gonna take a lot more than that to take me out."

"I can believe that."

Work was a welcome change to my routine. "KAGOME!" Hitting the floor was not.

"OH Kagome I'm so glad your back. I have been so lonely without you and . . . "

Nanao continued telling me everything that had happened in the last few days including her dating life failing once again. I learned that Rangiku had admitted that she had a crush on her much smaller and younger captain. I learned that all of Shunsui's fangirls hated my guts right now and all was well with the world. Oh yeah and I needed to go see Captain Yamamoto pronto. With a sigh I turn leaving the office and head straight for the lion's den hoping by some miracle that I wasn't about to die or worse get kicked out.

I knock on the door "enter" comes the gravelly voice of the Head Captain.

Swallowing past my fear I open the door and step in. I walk swiftly across the open area between his desk and the door. "Head Captain Sir, I heard you wanted to speak to me."

Surprised that my voice sounded so calm I almost missed him talking. "Mrs. Higurashi I must say I am quite disappointed at your actions earlier in the week regarding the incident with the infiltrator Ichigo Kuroskai. I must say that what you did was ill advised." My blood began to boil. I couldn't tell if it was because of what he was saying or because I was under so much stress at this point. My growing rage made it near impossible to keep silent on the current conditions. "I am forced to wonder if your loyalty is truly to the Grotto or if your-"

"Alright" I snapped "I can stand you telling me that my decisions were wrong. I can even stomach you criticizing them. But what I cannot stand is your questioning of my loyalty." I lock eyes with the Head Captain I know I making the biggest possible mistake of my life right now but I can't stop. "You have no right to criticize me. You who are so arrogant to believe that your law system isn't flawed. That these ridged rules that even you chaff under are ALWAYS right. Well here's your wake up call. Those rules aren't right and you know why? If we had listened to those rules a group of innocent people would have died. No I'm not talking about the group who came to rescue Rukia. I'm talking about Ichigo's family. They would have died had not Rukia broken the rules in the first place. Not that you would have cared. You would have sat here in this room and not given a damn about them. They were just some unfortunate bystanders that got killed. Hell you probably would have punished Rukia anyway had she have come back and told you that they died during her battle. So I don't see any reason why you have the right to think yourself above any of us since you don't even know what it means to be human anymore."

The only thing to break the silence was the sound of my panting breath. "So what'll it be" I growl looking him dead in the eye "are you going to continue to sit there like this doesn't matter and get rid of some little upstart or are you going to maybe entertain the possibility that I'm right and you for the first time in your life were wrong?"

His eyes still locked with mine wavered, then fell. "Get out of here" he said hoarsely like he had been the one yelling "get out of here I don't want to see your face anymore."

I left, pausing at the door way I turned "there are only some things that make a human different than an animal. One is our compassion to understand others. Another is our ability to use our brains to think for ourselves." I slipped out the door not waiting to see what his reaction would be.

I walked swiftly back to the office, so swiftly that I thought I may have started running at one point. I got back to the office to find Nanao gone and Shunsui waiting for me. My expression said everything "either something really good or really bad happened and I hope it was really good." Mutely I shook my head. "How bad" he asked with a tense look.

Without thought I told him everything from the moment I walked through his doors till I left. Slowly he slid down the office wall till he hit the floor. There he put his head in his hands. "Oh shit" he said softly.

I sat down next to him "indeed" I said flatly.


	2. Chapter 2

***ok don't own anything but I'm going to post the reviews for chapter one just cause I finally decided they needed to be acknowledged to. First off is . . . ***

**MidnightReader1- I'm so glad you're happy to see this story I have always seen Kagome as a strong woman without very much in the way of fear for another person she doesn't seem to have the timid streak.**

**EverRose808- I will update as soon as I can and I agree Byakuya does need to be put down (evil grin) might be able to arrange something there maybe. **

**AnimeOniForever- I'm glad to know that even at this time I'm getting new readers it makes it worthwhile.**

A knock on the door caused both of us to jump to our feet. Nervously I swallowed as Shunsui opened the door to reveal the lieutenant of the first squad. "Good evening Captain Kyoraku I see that Mrs. Higurashi is here as well. May I come in?"

Shunsui nodded stepping back to let the man in. He surveyed the room before his eyes landed on me. I met his gaze holding firm even if I wanted to run. "Captain Yamamoto asked me to bring this to you since he couldn't personally. He told me to say 'make good on what you said.' I hope that makes more sense to you than me" he held out a white package.

Carefully I unwrapped it to reveal a Captain's haori. Letting the paper fall I hold only the haori. "Good god" I whisper.

"The Captain was quiet impressed by you from what I gather." The man continued "I would have to agree for him to give you the position without consulting the other captains. Have a good evening."

He left without me noticing. Numbly I continued to stare at the robe in my hands. I turned it to see a three printed on the back. Captain of squad three I thought and here I thought I was gonna get kicked out. "Well" I said slowly "looks like I'll be sticking around for a while longer."

Without warning I was hoisted into the air and spun around fast. Shunsui was grinning madly when he finally put me down. He said nothing since it seemed he had nothing to say to express his happiness. Finally he just bent down and kissed me. At this point it's all I can do to breathe without passing out so this was both welcome and not. "Down boy" I say pushing him away.

He just grins at me before spinning me again. "You're a Captain Kagome! We have to celebrate this!"

I am I realize I am a Captain. "Guess it just hasn't sunk in yet" I say with a little giggle.

Shunsui manages to gather together a group of friends to celebrate. Once the news spread it seemed everyone wanted to come and say congrats. Many fangirls said that it was because I made Shunsui get me the spot. This was very irritating but I was able to ignore it in favor of listening to the friends that had shown up. It seemed there was no end to the friends who wanted to come and congratulate me. I swear that the majority of the third squad came as well. I used this to my advantage and began to get to know my subordinates. Such a weird concept that I someone's underling now has underlings of my own. The responsibilities of the position became more apparent by the moment.

About halfway through the party Kira made an appearance. He stepped right up to me and bowed. "Captain."

I smiled warmly "no need to be so formal I'll be leaning heavily on your knowledge of the squad as well as the duties I will be dealing with. You have a very good bond with the men I will hope to forge my own but until then you are my link to the men."

Kira gave me a surprised look. Before bowing again "I will help you any way I can Kagome-san but I do not think it will be needed."

I just smiled at the man I had every intention of returning his confidence to him. He would not be able to be my lieutenant without out it otherwise he wouldn't be up to his best in a fight.

The party ended soon afterwards. Shunsui and I were left with the cleaning which was just finishing up. "Well that went pretty well don't you think?"

"I would have been happier if those fangirls of yours would have stayed away but such is my life" I laughed at his expression "relax. I was only kidding I couldn't care less what they think of me it is all jealousy anyway."

He snorts at me but whatever comment he was going to make was interrupted by someone knocking at the door. Setting down the candles I had been holding I went to answer it. There standing at the door is Hanataro. "Hanataro what can I do for you" I ask standing aside so he could come in.

He didn't take the invitation. "Captain Unohana asked me to come get you she needs your help with a patient. Please come quickly."

I hurried to follow after the little man with Shunsui behind me. "What are the symptoms" I asked.

"Fever, vomiting, and hallucinations. He's been like this for a few hours now and since you're the only other person with healing abilities like the Captain she sent for you."

I nodded going through my inventory of knowledge on what it could be. Obviously it couldn't be anything conventional since that would have been the first thing to check for so it would have to be something else. Memories of my mother entered my mind and I knew what it was. It was the same thing that she had what in the end killed her. "Oh no" I breathed.

Launching myself forward I dashed as quickly as I could to the hospital leaving the men in the dust.

_Flashback_

_ Stepping softly I entered my mother's room. She laid next to daddy his arm around her waist. Her breathing was easier than it had been. For the last few days she had been really really sick and daddy had taken time from work to help her fell better. It looked like she was all better._

_A week later_

_ I looked down into the hole that contained the box mommy had been put into. Tears fell from the eyes of those around me but my own were dry. I knew she was dead but I couldn't think of why I wasn't crying. The adults thought I was in shock. I wasn't sure what that was. I knew I was sad really sad but I couldn't cry like I wanted to. A hand set down on my shoulder. I looked up to my daddy. I saw a tear run down his face and something broke inside of me. Tears began to pour down my face in time with my daddies. _

_End Flashback_

I arrived well ahead of the others and moved quickly to the room. I spotted Unohana along the way. "Kagome slow down it's alright. The patient has started to recover."

Shit I thought "that isn't him recovering" I said moving to the room "it's the finally stages he's about to die."

Her eyes widened as she hustled after me. I stepped into the room as the man began to convulse violently. With no hesitation I stepped forward to place my hand on his head allowing my power to flow into him. My eyes slid shut ignoring the panic around me as I focused on the dying man. My healing powers seeped into the entire body as I looked for the cause of the illness. I soon found it near his heart. Pushing it out took all I had but slowly and surly it was pushed out. With an exhausted sigh I slumped against the bed. I heard Unohana ordering someone to let Shunsui in. Moments later a pair of strong arms wrapped around me. I was pulled against a strong chest that I knew well. "Kagome are you ok?"

"Yeah" I said weakly "took . . . a lot out . . . of me . . . is all."

He pulled me closer before walking to some place. I faded into the blackness.

And awoke in a hospital bed of my own. Sitting up I found Shunsui asleep in the chair beside me. A small giggle escaped me. Shunsui stirred at the noise. "You're up" he mumbles.

"You could say the same" I said smiling "how is the patient? Did he make it?"

"Yeah he's fine though Unohana seems to want to know just how you knew what the illness was."

"My mother died from it" I said with a sad smile "it was what took her from me. I spent some time reading about it. I wasn't going to let anything like that harm the people I love without a fight. I'm glad the knowledge was useful."

Shunsui smiled at me as Unohana walked in. "Ah Kagome glad to see you awake. I was a little worried there. She came to me and gave me a quick once over. "Also I'm happy to say that the young man is fine. He has recovered and is in fact asking for you so he can thank you properly. I for one think it would be a wise idea for you to go get it over with other wise he might not leave."

I chuckled "I'll go clear him out of the lobby. Wouldn't want him bothering the other patients now would we?"

She shook her head at me but otherwise said nothing. I had to have Shunsui help me out of the bed but I was able to walk on my own. At the lobby I found the young man guarding the doorway in or out of the hospital with a determined look on his face. The exasperation lighted to relief when I appeared. "Your name is Kagome right?"

I smiled "yeah that's me" I said "now if you don't mind would you move over here for our conversation? We really don't want to block traffic."

The man nodded and we moved over to the side. "My name is Miroku. I can't tell you how thankful I am for what you did."

"It was my pleasure" I said smiling "I'm glad that my knowledge was useful."

The man smiled "I'm glad as well. Know I can see that you are still tired and I will leave you so you may get some rest and thank you for your help again."

I waved as he walked away. I turned to look at Shunsui who hadn't said a word the entire time. "Shunsui are you alright" I asked worried.

"Fine" he says his voice tense.

I frowned "you don't sound alright. Don't lie what is wrong?"

"Did you see the way he looked at you? He needs to know that you are mine and he can't have you."

I felt myself blush at his words. "I'm not a thing to be owned you know" I said turning away from him.

"Oh believe me I know but that doesn't mean I can't make you mine" he replies with a seductive smile.

I feel my face heat up a little bit more. I turn away and walk back towards home quicker than normal.

I arrived home tired, achy, and hungry. I flopped down on the couch with a groan as Shunsui moved to the kitchen. "There are leftovers in the fridge if you want them" I called out.

"Actually I was going to make you breakfast since you seemed like you needed it."

I groaned "is it really that early? Gods and I have to work today."

"You can call in sick. I'm sure Unohana would vouch for you."

"On my first day? Not going to happen that would give my men the wrong impression. I'll go" I said with a sigh "and I'll try to stay awake. Good thing I got that nap in otherwise I might have been in trouble."

He laughed at me before appearing in front of me with a plate of food for myself and him. Handing the plate to me he sat down with a sigh. I took a bite without hesitation I knew Shunsui was a good cook better than me and I had no problem admitting this. As always his cooking is really good. I sighed contently when I finished the meal. "You really need to tell me who taught you to cook I need a couple lessons."

He chuckled "I would be happy to teach you to cook Kagome I have told you that before. I have also told you that I taught myself to cook and I don't know why you don't believe me."

"It's not normal for a guy to be able to cook this good without someone teaching him" I replied taking his plate and mine to the sink. "So a woman must have taught you at least some tricks for cooking there's no other way to explain it."

He sighed but didn't reply instead he helped me with the dishes. An easy silence fell between the two of us. I had found early on that Shunsui liked the quiet as much as I did which kept us from being uncomfortable when the other would fall silent for some reason.

With the dishes done I went to my room to retrieve my haori. I felt out of place when I wore it just around like I was rubbing it in to other people's faces. I didn't want that so I promised myself I would only wear it from my first day as Captain onwards and only when I needed to. I took the responsibility seriously so I wanted that to be apparent to others as well. With a deep breath I put it on and walked out the door heading to my office.

I arrived early but I wanted it that way. It would give me an opportunity to explore and get use to the environment that I would be working in for however long. I stepped into my office and I immediately felt the anger that had resided here. It made me sick. This is what Kira had to live with I thought looking around this anger from his Captain directed at him. Because of his loyal nature that would have destroyed him. No wonder he has no self confidence. With a determined frown I got to work.

When Kira arrived I had redone the office. "Ah Kira sorry how long have you been there?

He looked around the room in amazement. "Captain did you do this on your own? How long were you here?"

I grinned happily at his reaction I could see what having a new environment did for him. "Been here for a little while" I admitted "and yeah I did it myself. I apologize if it upsets you to change it around but it seemed so intimidating the way it was before. I decided it needed to be more open. I want people to feel at ease when they talk to me like I'm a friend instead of their boss."

He gave me a stunned look before looking around. "You didn't change my side why?"

"That's yours to change" I said with a shrug "that part is you if you want to change it do it. Don't let someone else do it for you that just makes you seem weak."

He gave me an odd look and I just smiled like a clueless idiot. I wanted him to be a better person but I wasn't going to force him to be if he was content to be the way he was. I would discharge him if it came to that though. And that would lose me any ground with my men I might have had with him around.


	3. Chapter 3

***I don't own anything**

**MidnightReader1- glad you like it I try hard to make it seem just like the anime is continuing glad that I have someone to tell me that I do indeed do a good job and I'm more than happy to mention you or anyone else that would feel the need to review.**

**Angel wolf 11021- on it Captain!**

Kira headed to his office seemingly glad I hadn't touched it. He came back bearing paperwork. "This is the back log of stuff I wasn't able to take care of. I'm sorry for swamping you your first day but these things require the signature of a Captain so I wasn't able to take care of them."

"That's alright" I said "this doesn't bother me besides it needs to be done."

I took the papers from him and got right to work surprising the young man again. Out of habit I started humming while I worked. I missed having another female to talk to while working and as if my thoughts summoned her Rangiku appeared in my doorway. "Well looks like they already got you working" she said sitting across from me.

"And it looks like your shirking your work as always. Why did you come hide here? I'd rather not get any other Captain mad at me for hiding a lazy underling."

She pouted "you make it sound like a bad thing I was only trying to cheer you up with my company but I guess I'll go brighten someone else's door. Can't believe you could be so cold."

I snorted at the woman and she didn't move from her spot. "I thought you were leaving."

She shrugged her shoulders leaning back in the chair. "You really need to redecorate this place" she said "it still seems like a guy was in this room. You are going to redecorate right?"

I sighed "yes I'm going to redecorate but not right now. I have more pressing concerns" I said pointedly holding up a pen "something you should think about as well."

"Oh! I get!" She said excitedly "I'll go shopping for you! That way you don't get something hideous and ruin this place. I'll be back in an hour or so!"

She fled out the room like she was on fire. I sigh again. "I had better tell Hitsugaya that his lieutenant is running around the shopping district." Summoning a butterfly I did just that when the second disturbance of the day came.

I sent the butterfly off "come in."

It was Kira with some of the squad behind him. I smiled warmly getting up to greet them. "I'm glad to meet you all I hope you help me here so that I may get to know all of you individually. If you have any questions for me I will be happy to answer them."

"How old are you?"

I blushed slightly at that question "I'm 26 and yes I'm telling the truth I won't lie."

"How did you get to be a Captain? After all you come out of now where being the youngest Captain besides Captain Hitsugaya and fresh from the academy too."

"Well" I said rubbing the back of my head "I'm sure you all know about the Ichigo incident right? Well I happened to be one of the shinigami who went to his side during the invasion. I went of my own free will because what he was doing was right as the Head Captain admitted once everything was said and done. When I was called in to have the Head Captain speak to me I impressed him with what was said and I was given this position to prove my point to him."

"So what are you trying to prove" Kira asked.

"I'm trying to prove that no matter what we are all human and as such we will make mistakes but that we will always do what we believe is right regardless of what law says. Now" I said firmly "I'm not telling you that you need to go break a law or something. I'm telling you that if you are faced with a life or death situation where by breaking the law your saving lives then go for it. Otherwise I'll personally come after you." I saw a couple of surprised looks from the others. "I hate to shove you guys out the door but if that is everything I need to finish these papers so that I can turn them over.

The men filled out. "Oh Captain the guys are going out to the bar for drinks after work your welcome to join if you would like."

I smiled "I might just take you up on that. See you tonight."

The man nodded before leaving. With a happy sigh this time I went back to my papers.

I stretched finally done with all those papers. I have more sympathy for Shunsui I thought setting down my pen. I can see why he only signed my papers I made it ridiculously easy for the guy. Grumbling I stood rubbing my neck. It was lunch time and I was going to run home to get something to eat. A knock on the door stopped me. "Come in."

Shunsui poked his head in with a grin. "Looks like I caught you on your way out good. I'll take you to lunch."

I grinned "sounds like a plan."

Lunch was wonderful. It was even better because I finally got out of that forsaken chair of mine. Seriously I think it had a grudge against me. One thing for sure I wasn't falling asleep in that chair anytime soon. "So what was this about" I asked wiping my mouth.

He grinned "can't I take you out to eat without there being another reason behind it?"

I arched an eyebrow "you? Not a chance."

He gave me a hurt look before grinning again "alright you got me I wanted the chance to show off a little that I have such a beautiful woman with me who actually _wants _to be around me."

I shook my head "I thought your fangirls where pretty good looking myself and I'm a female. Have to say a couple of the guys where good looking too."

"There were guys that wanted me" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah quite a few as a matter of fact. I'm surprised you didn't know that."

He shook his head "how am I suppose to know that I had guys after me? I'm not gay."

"I would hope not" I said standing "that would make this a little awkward in my opinion."

Shunsui choked on his laughter as he followed me out. "I had better get you back then wouldn't want them to think you run off. That would be a bad thing to do your first day on the job.

"You're telling me" I said with a sigh "I have no idea what I'm going to be doing though since I finished all the back log stuff. I can only hope that something comes along."

"You're gonna regret those words."

I did big time.

Arriving back at the training grounds I found that a large fight had broken out between two men. From what I figured one guy thought the other stole his girl. Really couldn't he just ask the girl? Sometimes men were just stupid though girls could be too.

I walked towards the men as they drew their swords. Swiftly I moved ending between them catching their blades on mine. "Enough! What is this?"

Both men pulled back stricken looks on their faces. They recovered quickly. "This guy bad talked my girl I'll not be having that Captain."

I turned to the other man "and your side?"

"This guy accused me of doing something that I didn't do! He's nothing more than a jealous bastard that can't get enough from the one girl so he needs-

"You ASSHOLE don't question my honor!"

They charged at each other again with me right smack in the middle. Good god I should never have said what I did I thought. The clang of metal meeting metal rang through the air then two thuds simultaneously as both men were thrown to the ground. Standing over them I put my hands on my hips "I'll have no more talk like that from either of you! You're acting like five year olds fighting over a toy. I don't frankly care what happened with whose girl. If you can't keep your personal life out of your work than you won't be with this squad. There is a time and place for everything and this is not for that!" I gave both men an equal share of my glare. "If something like this occurs again and this goes for everyone" I said lifting my head to look at the people around me "I'll see to it that whoever involved will be kicked out of this squad. If we cannot all work together effectively on this squad than what's the point of being on a squad in the first place?"

I shook my head and headed back to my office along the way I met Kira. "You did pretty well out there."

"Hu" I asked looking over at my second.

"The way you dealt with those men. You listened to both sides of the story and judged them on that. Most of the squad saw that, those that didn't will be told, but you won a lot of respect with them now. These men will respect you if you're fair and just at the same time that you are swift with a blade as you obviously are. Who taught you?"

I shook my head again. "Renji taught me I prefer to fight hand to hand."

He looked at me in surprise "really? How do you manage that?"

I told him about my dancing classes though I left out the personal stuff. He was laughing by the end. "If that's all it takes for someone to get good and fist fighting I think we would be over run."

I laughed at that. We had moved to my office to talk since it was more comfortable. "I'm afraid that that will never come to pass. I doubt that these guys will ever be seen in a tutu."

Kira exploded into more laughter as Rangiku walked in the door with her arms full of bags. "What did I hear about tutus?"

I choked out a laugh and found it hard to stop. Once Kira and I finally stopped laughing Rangiku proceeded to gush over the things she had bought to decorate my office with. "That's my que to leave" Kira said standing "oh by the way Captain I heard about what you did at the clinic. I'm surprised that you came today after that and I can assure you that the squad has heard about it as well. I'll see you tomorrow."

Rangiku paused a moment in her ranting about something or other "you'll have a good ally in him Captain Kagome. I don't think you could find anyone better to have on your side in a fight except maybe me."

I rolled my eyes at the woman "I'll remember that" I said blandly.

She smiled not hearing my sarcasm. "Now on too more important matters."

It took her ages to go through everything and I found that her taste was MUCH different than mine. Namely she liked furs and sparkly things while I couldn't stand the idea of having them in my office. With a shudder I watched her walk out the door still holding all of her items. I pity Hitsugaya I thought. With a sigh I stored all the leftover paperwork, not that there was much, and stood to leave. A knock on my door halted my leave. "Come in."

The door opened to reveal Shunsui. "You again" I said in mock annoyance.

He gave me a hurt look "if I'm bothering you I am very regretful I will leave immediately and leave you to yourself I never meant to be a bother." I started laughing at his performance and continued when he left the room. "Now I'm back. Back again. Guess whose back."

I curled around my desk at his singing. No longer able to breathe I couldn't tell him to stop before I died. He finally did stop letting me get the air I desperately needed. "Owww, I hate it when you do that."

He laughed at me "I'll remember that" he said.

I straightened still holding my aching stomach. He grinned at me before pulling me into a hug. "I'm flattered that you feel it is needed to hug me in public but that wasn't necessary."

"Yes it was" he said "after all if you don't feel wanted than I'm not being a good man to my girl."

Once more shaking my head at this man I lead the way out. "I won't be owned by just anyone Shunsui best remember that."

*time jump*

I sat back letting Kira take the newly signed papers away. I had found of the weeks that he was every bit as efficient as I had been under Shunsui. I rubbed my forehead Shunsui and I had had very little to do with each other the last few weeks since so much work had cropped up. It was frustrating but somehow the man found a way to leave little things around for me to find. Like just last night I had found a flower on my bed with a note telling me that he missed me and would be trying to get a free day soon so that we could go out to eat. I smiled a little as I moved from rubbing my head to my neck. I see why he hates paperwork I thought with a grin. "Do share what's so funny. I could use a laugh."

I turned in surprise to see Renji standing at my door. Grinning I replied "I haven't seen you in awhile where have you been?"

He shrugged "got sent to the world of the living to alert Ichigo about the upcoming fight."

I nodded grimly. "That bit of business isn't going to be pleasant but I hope no unnecessary loss of life will occur. Preferably I'd like to just take down Aizen but we both know that that won't happen without someone dying."

He nodded "yeah but they have been preparing as well it seems. Rangiku and Hitsugaya are there along with Ikkaku. Yoruichi and Kisuke are helping the Soul Society as well."

"It's amazing how something so violent can lead to so many working together in harmony" I said softly. "But why do we need such a dire reason to set aside our differences? In essences are we not all the same?" I shook my head "sorry Renji didn't mean to ramble like that" I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly.

He waved a hand "you have a point though. If it is a little far sighted. What gets me to sleep at night though is knowing that we will all be trying for that goal of harmony if not peace between us all."

I gave him a small smile before gathering up my things "hey Renji want to spare? I haven't seen you in a long time I would like to see how we have both improved."

"I'd be happy to. The same place?"

I nodded "yep. I'll see you in half an hour?" He nodded "good see you soon."

We parted ways for the time being. I hurried home to find Shunsui already there. "Hey your home."

"Yes what do you want Shunsui?"

He frowned "hard day at work?"

I sighed. It was true I had tended these last few days to vent on the poor guy. "No I'm just in a hurry to get moving. Renji showed up and I asked him for a spare I told him half an hour but then Nanao held me up telling me about her latest dating fail. I love that girl but she really needs to find a better way to spend her time."

While talking I had headed to my bedroom so that I could change into something a little easier to fight in. It had been awhile since I had fought anyone besides Shunsui that I was nervous fighting someone else. I wonder how well I'll do I thought removing my shirt forgetting that Shunsui was also in the room. I heard the sound of shuffling but ignored it for some reason. After pulling on a shirt I went to unbutton my pants when a throat being cleared alerted me to the fact that someone was in here with me. I turned to see Shunsui staring at me. "If you're trying to tell me something Kagome you had best come out and say it."

I could hear a strained note in his voice that told me that he had been there when I took off my shirt. I blushed hugely "get out you perv!"

I went to push him out the room only to find myself locked in his arms. He pulled me close and locked gazes with me. I found it hard to breath not because I was being crushed or anything but because the look in his eyes stole the ability from me. His fingers traced small circles and other shapes on my back as he leaned down for a kiss. A shiver ran down my spine at the feel of his lips on mine.

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner I've been watching Josh Jepson's Zelda walkthrough and I lost track of time. Please don't get to mad at me if you must go ahead but still read the story! On the other hand if you've never watched Josh Jepson's walkthrough (he does other ones not just Zelda) you really should even if you don't play video games. He is funny and I mean FUNNY. I die laughing watching his videos. Defiantly worth it if you need to kill time and laugh so hard your eyes pop out (if that happens I have a way to fix it. It happened to me a lot too.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Also I don't own Inuyasha or Bleach just had to put this in here because I hate lawyers. Not anything personal but the ones I met always made me feel like I was three and I'm pretty sure that I'm older than that.**

**Angle wolf 11021- I will try to put in another Inuyasha character I can't be for sure since the story is still being written and everything. I don't control the story it controls me!**

**MidnightReader1- thank you for the wonderful review! I had to put something in there for her to earn the respect of her squad members I'm glad it was in character. Again Thanks for the review.**

The heat that bloomed in my veins was incredible. I lost all ability to think as he kissed me. The bold sweep of his tongue across my lips caused me to gasp. He took advantage of that delving into my cavern. A low moan pulled itself from my throat much to both of our surprise. I felt rather than heard the rumble of satisfaction that he produced in response. With clear experience in this manner he explored my mouth with a slow thorough dominance. I had never had the feeling before that someone else was in total control. It would have been unnerving had it not been so pleasurable. With one last sweep Shunsui released me from the kiss. Barely able to stand I had to hold on to him to keep my feet. "Maybe you should check the room next time before you start changing."

I blushed before remembering why I was changing. With a firm push I got him out the door and got ready to meet Renji. I also firmly pushed my thoughts about the kiss including the ones that wanted to continue to the back of my mind where they would stay until I got a chance to sort through them.

I left my room to find that Shunsui was gone. I found a lily with a note attached to it.

'Kagome,

I'm going to be off in a few days I'll give you the

Set date when I know it. I'll be taking you out for dinner

You had better be ready I think it is time we have some

Time to ourselves.

With love,

Shunsui

I smiled in delight at the note sometimes all it took was the smallest things to make me happy and I think Shunsui had caught on to that.

I arrived breathless to the meeting place. I grinned as I saw Renji already there and ready. "Sorry for being late" I said.

He shrugged "it's alright. You're a busy lady I can understand."

Smiling again I pulled out my blade "alright than let's get this party started!"

Renji snorted as he launched himself into the battle. "Let's see what you got."

With a grin I let him have it. Sparing with him I realized just how much better we had gotten. Though Renji couldn't keep up with me now his swings had become much more powerful. It wasn't possible for me to block one of his blows since the sheer force behind it would overwhelm me easily. A few more blows and he was down. The look of surprise on his face made me want to laugh but I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

I offered a hand to help him up and he took it. "Wow."

I looked up at him "what?"

He shook his head. "I could see from the beginning that you had a natural talent with the blade but it never prepared me for how good you could be when trained well. And you beat me without using both of your swords too. I bet if you and Shunsui ever got in a real fight that you could really give it to him. Hell I bet you could beat Kenpachi if you tried."

"Who can beat me" a gravelly voice asked.

Renji and I both turned to be faced with the hulking mass that was the eleventh squad captain Kenpachi. "Captain Kenpachi" Renji said in surprise "what can I do for you?"

"You can start by answering my question."

"Well" he said uncomfortably.

"He was referring to me" I said calmly pulling the attention of the famous man onto me. "My name is Kagome Higurashi I'm the new 3rd squad captain."

"Oh you're that Shunsui guy's girl." I could see that he was looking me over in a calculating manner "I bet you can fight pretty good too. Let's see if you can take me" he finished with a feral grin.

I sighed "I hate to disappoint Kenpachi but I have to be going I want to run by the office before I head home. I'll be happy to spar with you some other time" I said turning to leave.

A blade to my throat stops me. "You aren't running away that easily."

I frown and turn to glare at Kenpachi "I have no intention of running away" I said angrily. "I unlike some actually care about what happens to my men. I don't let them sit around and drink sake all day so if you will kindly step to the side I would be very grateful."

The stunned expression on the much larger man's features would have been priceless under any other circumstances had I not been so royally pissed. Without a second glance I stepped around the blade and continued on my way. It seemed that the man I had once idolized for his strength needed to work on his brains a little more. The faint sound of a swing was the only warning that the man attacked.

I moved easily the speed from my training carrying me away from the man. But it was too late for me to leave without teaching this man that you did _not_ screw with the daughter of the Ice Prince and the Fiery Princess. My blades were out and my eyes fixed on Kenpachi. "Tadakazu!"

My blades respond seeming to leap into my hands. Without waiting for him to make the first move I slash downwards. My quick movements have always given me the advantage in a fight but against someone like Kenpachi I doubted it would matter. That theory proved right when he took the blow a large gash appearing on his shoulder. "Hehe have to say that was defiantly a powerful blow it seems that boy was right."

He lifted his own blade his aura exploding around us. The sheer power of it was enough to knock most to their knees. I on the other hand was use to people with large auras and was more than capable of keeping my feet. Being a miko also helped. With a quick movement I moved in sliced and darted out before he could move against me.

It became increasingly apparent that Kenpachi was not as great as I had once thought him. Of course that didn't mean that he wasn't just as powerful as I had imagined. That alone told me that there was little chance of me beating him unless I used bankai, and since I had no desire to do so I decided to end this quickly.

Summoning what strength I had left I forced Kenpachi back enough so there was some space between us. "Enough of this" I spat. "Kenpachi I promise you a battle but not now. I have much better things to be doing than fighting you when there is a war coming."

My words cut through the blood lust clouding his mind. He sniffed as if insulted before sheathing his own blade. "Guess you got a point. But I will hold you to that promise. I'm not one to miss out on a fight and something tells me one with you will be interesting."

He walked away without looking back. The small head of the girl that followed him appeared at his elbow and then they were gone. "Well Kagome that was one scary dude not that it bothers you though.

Disbelieving I turn to see a familiar group of faces that I hadn't seen in years. "No way" I breathed. The grin on that face wouldn't be denied "Inuyasha?"

"Hey 'bout time you said something Kagome."

Well this was defiantly the last place I expected to see my old flame. I look around to see that we are still being stared at. "Um if you guys have a minute I know somewhere we can talk."

They nod and follow me as I head to my office. People greet me on my way and I return them absently. When we arrive I'm not even surprised to see Shunsui there. "Kagome" he says pulling me into a hug.

I blush as I hear the quiet cough that can only belong to Miroku. Not far behind were the growls from both Inuyasha and Kouga. I pull away "um Shunsui these are some old friends of mine. Guys this is Shunsui my-"

"Her boyfriend" he said cheerfully. For those who didn't know him would think he was just being friendly. I on the other hand knew him better and could see the possessive look in his eye as he looked at both of my old flames.

My quiet sigh was missed by all males. Sango shot me an understanding look. "Ok now before the testosterone hits record levels let's get inside" I say rubbing my forehead really hoping life didn't get any more complicated. Muttering I went over to my stash of sake while everyone else made themselves comfortable. "Does anyone else want a drink" I asked holding up the bottle.

I ended up pouring everyone a drink seems I wasn't the only one feeling the stress. With handing out the drinks done I sat down and threw my drink back not even bothering to look like a lady while doing it. It seemed that recently I had been drinking more than was healthy best stop that. "So Kagome how did you and Shunsui get to together?"

I hate you Miroku I really do. "Shunsui use to be my Captain. While working for him we had more run-ins than should be allowed. After awhile he pulled his head out of his ass and started dating me" I said blandly seems I hit the bottle one to many times today. "It seems I'm out of olives" I mumble swaying slightly.

"Kagome?"

"Hmm" I hummed leaning against someone's arm. At this point I was so damn tired and drunk that I didn't give a damn whose it was.

"I think I had best take you home" Shunsui said picking me up.

"Whatever you owe me anyway" was the last thing I said before passing out.

I woke up in my apartment, in my bed, with an arm that was NOT mine thrown across my waist. This wasn't the first time that I had woken up in bed with Shunsui but it was the first time with a hangover. Thumping from the living room told me we weren't alone. I shoved Shunsui's arm off before bolting to the bathroom.

After seeing lunch and dinner again I shuffled to the kitchen for a glass of water, not to drink but to hold to my head.

I waved at whoever was in the living room on my way through and heard them follow me into the kitchen. "You look like shit. Have to say I've never seen you with a hangover before Kagome."

I groaned at Inuyasha's loud voice. "Don't talk to me yet" I whispered "Let me get some hangover juice first."

He held up his hands telling me he could wait. I stumbled to the fridge and searched for what I knew was there. Finding it I sighed as I chugged the whole damn thing. I'll need to work on cursing as well I thought adding to my to do list. "What was that?"

"Combination of garlic and milk" I snorted at his expression.

"That is not something I would even consider drinking."

"That's why you get hangovers" I said rinsing the bottle out. I put making more 'hangover juice' on my list.

"So how are you doing? I mean really I heard about Sesshomaru and I wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm doing alright" I said putting the bottle on the counter "we made up just before he died" I finished softly.

Inuyasha gave me a warm look before wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I sighed laying my head against his chest. Though Inuyasha and I never really did well together that didn't mean we didn't feel relaxed in each other's presence. Without me Inuyasha would still be the antisocial hellion with nowhere to go. Without him I would have been chewed up and spat out by so many guys that would use and leave me that it would be a wonder if I ever fall in love. "Alright?"

"Alright" I agreed softly straightening from his hold. "Thanks." He nodded an affectionate smile pulling at his lips. I shook my head at him before heading to the stove "Get everyone over here I'm making breakfast."

Breakfast flew by and before I knew it I was loading the dishwasher and debating whether I should take a shower before heading to work. A pair of hands settles on my back. They worked their magic slowly unknotting the muscles beneath them. My head fell forward when they hit a rather tense area. Disappointment made itself known when those hands moved away. Shunsui laughed at my pout. "You better not do that unless you want me to do something about it."

I shivered lightly at his tone. "I've got to take a shower so that will have to wait."

"Kagome! Where are you?"

I couldn't suppress my sigh "in here" I called.

She plopped down in the chair in front of me. "You never told me that you were friends with such hot guys! You have to hook me up with them!'

I shook my head "I thought you liked Hitsugaya? Why the sudden change of heart?"

She sighed a sad look in her eyes "I don't think he'll ever see me like that" she stated softly.

I couldn't ignore this "have you approached him about it?" She shook her head "then why not come out and ask him? The worse that can happen is that you find out what you already know."

"It sounds so easy" she said in disbelief "there has to be a catch."

"There is" I said leaning forward "you have to leave my office before he comes here looking for you."

She vanished just before a certain captain walked through my door. "Is Rangiku here" he asked irritation clear in his voice.

"She was here a moment ago" I said calmly working on the paper in front of me. "If you're quick you might catch her outside."

He was gone after that. A small smile of satisfaction pulled at my lips. It was time that those two realized their feelings for each other before unhappiness took it away. "Captain you have a visitor" Kira announced.

"Send him in" I said. Kira did not announce anyone unless they were important.

The Head Captain turned out to be my visitor. I quickly stood and bowed respectfully. "Sit please" he said.

I sat slowly watching him intently the entire time as he made himself comfortable in the chair. "If you had told me that you wanted to speak to me I would have come straight to you Sir."

He waved a hand in dismissal. "I don't like being in my office any more than you do" he said. "I came to commend you on beating Kenpachi not many can claim such a feat."

I looked down embarrassed "it was nothing more than me losing control of my emotions" I said "I wish to apologize for that."

"I know that he insulted you" Yamamoto said calmly "besides was it not you who said that our emotions are one of the things that separate use from animals? Are you so quick to apologize for no wrong?"

I couldn't help my smile at hearing my own words pushed back at me. "I guess I just needed to be reminded is all. I think we all do from time to time."

Yamamoto laughed in agreement. The Head Captain actually laughed! "Indeed" he said with amusement. He sighed amusement leaving his face "unfortunately that is not my only reason for coming here today. It seems that Ichigo's group has entered Hueco Mundo. (I think that's how you spell it if I'm wrong let me know! I've also seen it spelled Wekomundo.) Their friend Orithime was kidnapped by Aizen. He seems to believe that her powers are somehow tied to the Hogyoku."

I took a deep breath trying to calm myself. It would do little good to go charging into a deal without first knowing what you are getting from it. "Why have you come to me with this" I asked pointedly.

The old man only smiled at me "it is a well known fact that you have a strange ability of your own. If I am not mistaken it is because you are a miko right?"

I looked at him in surprise though I shouldn't be. "Yes my mother was one as well. She didn't have much power but then again mikos are not needed as much as they once were. It is no secret that we are a dying breed."

He nodded "it is also true that you have more power than any have for hundreds of years?"

"What is the point of asking questions that you already have the answer to" I shot back beginning to grow annoyed.

He raised an eyebrow "I was simply confirming my suspicions. There is an old saying that mikos had always been very pure beings. It was once believed that they could cleanse any evil no matter how dark it was. I hold true to that belief. I think that it is not Orithime that holds a tie to the Hogyoku but in fact you. Why else would a miko of your power have been born?"

Shocked I sat back thinking it over. The idea did seem plausible but something wasn't adding up. "If that is true than how come I was born before the Hogyoku was created? That is what I don't get. If it is true and I do hold a tie to the thing than why wasn't I born when it was?"

Yamamoto frowned thoughtfully. "That is a good question" he said. "Perhaps the world wasn't ready for you yet."

I watched the Head Captain leave my mind still picking over what he said. I pushed those thoughts back and focused on more important matters. Such as the fact that Aizen would soon be ready to attack. A sour feeling in my stomach told me that there would not be a peaceful end to this war no matter how well prepared we were. I prayed to every god I could think of in hopes that everyone came out alive if nothing else.

I stepped into my house without glancing around. It was late and I didn't want anything more than to find my bed and drop into it. I was going to kill someone if the paperwork didn't stop soon. That mixed with the stress of jumping every time someone came to my office, sure that they were there to tell me that Aizen had attacked the human world, had me so wrung out it wasn't funny. I shed my clothes as I moved towards my room leaving a trail behind me. Once down to a tank and my pants I was at my door. It swung open alerting me for the first time that something wasn't right. I looked up as a dark shadow moved towards me. I punched it without realizing what I was doing. The sound of my fist connecting with something solid woke me from my hazy state.

**By the way I've begun writing a Sango and Renji fic and when I went to look to see other peoples stories I found that it was the only one of its kind I did the same with the pairing in this story and found the same thing now I have to ask am I really braving uncharted waters? Surly someone else has already done these pairings before right? But I'm now going to ask a question and I want some responses to it. I want everyone who read this incredibly boring message to go and find other pairings that no one has thought to write. Everyone that does will have a story of their choosing dedicated to them even if I haven't written it yet! That's right you lucky people you can have me write a story in your honor if you can find a pairing that I haven't mentioned that no one has written yet GOOD LUCK! (Anyone else think that sounded like a sales pitch?)**


	5. Chapter 5

***I don't own any of the people in this story also I want to let everyone know that my friend will be reading the chapters from the last one onward BEFORE I post them so you won't have to go back and reread them. Of course if you did I apologize. It turns out that I didn't change them all that much while that means that I have greatly improved my writing skills which is a good thing (for me anyway) it might have cause those of you who followed my advice and re read the chapters a lot of head ache and annoyance along with wasting your time. Which as the evil baby would say 'time is money and if you are done than stop wasting your money don't waste my time.' (Anyone who knows the evil baby has way too much time on their hands including me).**

**Flaimingdarkfox- thanks**

**Angelwolf11021- glad to know that I'm not the only one who knows that I don't control the story it controls me! Thanks for the review I do appreciate them very much especially when I see a familiar name (can't say face since I've never seen yours).**

**KittyXRenny-hey (gets shifty eyed) want something good? Yeah I've got something for ya. Another chapter (hopefully).**

_*last time*_

_It swung open alerting me for the first time that something wasn't right. I looked up as a dark shadow moved towards me. I punched it without realizing what I was doing. The sound of my fist connecting with something solid woke me from my hazy state._

The thud of a body on the floor had me scrambling to move away. The shadows shifted revealing Miroku on the ground clutching his nose. "What the hell are you doing here" I demanded still in a fighting position.

He groaned but otherwise didn't make an effort to answer me. Angry, tired, and way stressed I hauled the man from the floor and held him in the air adrenalin giving me the strength to do it. Later I wouldn't be able to hardly move my arm. "Answer me god damn it" I growled "otherwise I'm going to punish you for attempted murder of a captain."

I dropped him to the floor waiting on him to answer if he didn't I would carry out my threat. "I was sent to capture you" he said in a pain filled voice. "I don't know who sent me all I know is it's someone you know. He said to remember the 'black dragon'. I don't know what that means."

I was frozen. I hadn't heard that name in years. No a child's voice said in my mind I don't wanna. I didn't do it I swear . . .

_*Flashback*_

_ I'm standing in the doorway to the basement. "Kagome" a soft voice calls "come here Kagome I want you to see this."_

_ My body trembled "no" I whispered into the darkness "I don't wanna see it."_

_ There was silence then "Kagome come down here."_

_ They were angry now. My body trembling harder than before slowly made its way down the stairs. The darkness swallowed me and I was gone._

_*End Flashback*_

I sat down hard on my bed my body trembling just as hard now as it had as a child. Blindly I looked in Miroku's direction. "Leave" I said my voice flat.

I could feel the breeze of his passing as he left. He would not return, in fact he would never be seen in this place ever again. Numbly I looked down at my hands. Knowing I would not sleep tonight I did the only thing I could to have any peace at all tonight. Picking up my haori I headed to the one place I could be safe.

I knocked loudly on his door praying that he would be home and not out drinking. It seemed that in this thing the gods heard me as the door swung open to show Shunsui. Unable to take it any more I threw myself in his arms desperate to feel the warmth of another. "Kagome" he questioned leading me to the couch.

I didn't answer lost in my memories.

_*Kagome's memories*_

_ I am sitting quietly on my bed. Movement from down stairs tells me that daddy is home. A second pair of footsteps tells me that someone is here with him. I head down wanting to know who else was here. I hope it's not another one of those mean ladies I think. Arriving at the bottom of the stairs I see a tall dark haired man standing next to daddy. "Daddy" I ask quietly._

_ Both men turn in my direction. From my first look at the strange man I didn't like him. Running over to my dad I find myself suddenly air born. The Stranger is holding me in the air above him. There is a scary look in his eye as he looks at me. "You must be Kagome. Tell me Kagome are you a good girl?"_

_ I don't like this man I think he's scary. I try to wiggle out of his grip "put me down" I demand frantic to be away from the Stranger._

_ "Kagome answer his question" my father says. I look at my father trying without success to tell him with my eyes alone that I didn't like this man. "Kagome" he says a warning in his voice._

_ "Yes" I whimper "I'm a good girl."_

_ Finally, finally he puts me down "that's good. All girls should be good girls" says The Stranger still giving me that scary look._

_ I back away till I'm hiding behind my dad's legs. "I'm sorry about the D. I don't know what got into her. Normally Kagome doesn't act like that. I swear sometimes it's almost like she isn't scared of anything."_

_ I'm scared of him I want to scream but I don't. It wouldn't matter anyway. Daddy liked The Stranger and he wouldn't listen to anything I said about him._

_*Time Jump one year after last memory*_

_ A knocking at the door causes me to stop my work. I had been cooking wanting to surprise daddy with dinner when he came home. I run to the door a big smile on my face. I pulled the door open "Daddy your hom-"I froze seeing not my daddy but The Stranger._

_ My eyes widen with fear. I grab the door trying to shut it before he comes in. He managed to get his foot inside the door before I had time to shut it all the way. "Now Kagome that's not very nice and it's well known that good girls are very nice."_

_ He pushed the door open and picked me up before I could run away. "Let me go" I scream._

_ "Be still child otherwise I'll have to punish you."_

_ I freeze some instinct telling me that he would not hesitate to do such a thing. And what he would do to me would not be pleasant in the least. Even though I was older than when I had first met him I had never learned his name and didn't care to. In all the time I had always called him The Stranger. The monster in the closet isn't so scary once you learn its name but the one under the bed didn't have a name and it was best to keep it that way. Some monsters were scarier than others. He placed me on a chair in the kitchen before looking around. "You better not take anything" I said "otherwise I'll tell daddy that you're a thief and then he won't like you no more."_

_ He turned back to me. His face was blank with no expression in his eyes or voice when he spoke. "It isn't nice to threaten people Kagome. I surly do hope that it was not a lie you told me when you said you were a good girl."_

_ Being free from his grasp and having begun to grow the hot temper that both my parents were known for I couldn't stop my next words "I'm only a good girl to people who aren't mean. Your mean" I felt a flare of triumph at my bold words but what happened next caused that to quickly subside. _

_ The Stranger looked at me with that creepy look he got before turning abruptly to the cellar door. He opened the door before heading down the long flight of stairs that were covered in darkness. "Kagome you should show me the basement. It's the polite thing to do to show your guest around your home."_

_ Daddy had told me the same thing before mommy died. Stricken I stood at the top of the stairs not moving. "Kagome come here" he says softly "I want you to see what I found."_

_ I whimper softly is response "no" I said barley able to make my lips form the word. "I don't wanna see."_

_ There was silence then "Kagome come down here."_

_ My body trembling I could not refuse an order. I was still too young to truly be independent of any adult. So with fear clinging to my heart I walked down the stairs letting the darkness consume me._

_ Reaching the bottom the only thing I could do was stand there and trembles. "Kagome over here" he called from my right. _

_ I turn slowly and creep towards the sound of his voice. He continues to lead me further and further into the basement which seemed much bigger than it really was because I was to scared to realize he was leading me in circles. After a long pause when he did not call for me I began to panic thinking he had left me down here. True he was a monster himself but at least I knew what he was. Here in the dark I couldn't see any of the monsters and the unknown has always been a human's greatest fear. "Mister are you still here" I call as loud as I dare not wanting to attract the attention of the monsters here while at the same time hoping to catch his._

_ I receive no answer to my call. True blind panic began to overwhelm me at this point. A loud thump seemed to echo around me. I screamed in response and ran. I didn't get far before I tripped over something causing me to go sprawling on the floor. I hit my head then and blacked out. Next thing I knew my daddy's voice was calling for me and The Stranger was gone._

_*Time Jump two months after last memory*_

_ I had only just stopped having nightmares about the basement when he showed up again. _

_ Daddy had just left to go on a date with one of the mean ladies. The last one had been sent away when she had stabbed me with a knife. The doctor said had she gone a little higher I would not have been alive. I had kinda hoped that since that happened daddy might stop bringing the mean ladies home. I didn't care if he went on dates with them as long as I didn't have to meet them. None of them were here to meet me anyway. They only wanted to get daddy to marry them and the only reason they even thought about me was because I was important to daddy. _

_ I sighed and flopped back on my bed. I had tried to tell daddy about the mean ladies and The Stranger who he insisted I call Mister Dragon. I scrunched my nose at that he wasn't a dragon so why would I call him one? Dragons were really big really cool lizards that breathed fire and could fly. I had tried to tell him that it had been The Stranger that had made me go in the basement. He had gotten angry at me for that saying I shouldn't make up stories. I had started crying then trying really hard to tell him that I wasn't lying. He still hadn't believed me and I had finally lied to him and said I had gone down there because I heard a noise and got lost. I had gotten grounded for lying and scolded for going down there in the first place._

_ The sound of footsteps interrupted my thoughts. I froze on my bed listening as the footsteps drew closer. I knew daddy wouldn't be home for a lot longer so that meant someone was here when they weren't supposed to be. I got up from my bed and tiptoed to my closet, crawling inside just before whoever was here got to my door. Silently I burrowed to the back and watched a shadow cross the room in front of my door. "Kagome" his voice called me._

_ I shook in my hiding place trying hard to keep from crying knowing if I did that it would help him find me. "Kagome where are you?" I didn't answer. A moment later he spoke again still in my room "Kagome I don't want to play hide-and-seek so come out already."_

_ He has begun to move towards the closet. My closet was cool because it had a secret in it. There was a small door in one side that if I crawled through it would take me all the way back down stairs. I had found it the week after the lady stabbed me when I had gotten bored and hungry. Now I used that same passage to escape my own personal boogieman. Once I came out at the bottom I could still hear him upstairs moving around standing I accidentally knocked over one of the ladies vases. They had given them to daddy because they thought they were pretty. It crashed to the floor making the loudest boom I had ever heard. The answering hurried footsteps from above had me bolting for my tunnel. A hand grabbed my foot and I knew that if he got me out of the tunnel that there wasn't going to be a next time I wasn't going to be able to get away from him again. I twisted and turned kicking randomly at the hand holding me. A muffled grunt and a slackened grip on my foot had me bolting forward. I crouched in my tunnel just far enough in that he couldn't get me. The tunnel was to small for anyone but a child to get in and out of. _

_ I sat for hours in the tunnel until I heard my daddy coming in from his date. _

_*Time Jump two weeks*_

_ I had been severely reprimand by daddy when he found me. I didn't even care that he was grounding me again as long as he didn't leave me alone. I think that now daddy was beginning to think that something was wrong with me. I didn't care. A doctor came in to talk to me and later when he was talking to daddy I stood close enough to hear what he said. He said that if I kept up with my stories either I was 'becoming mentally unstable' or that I was telling the truth. They had both laughed at the last bit._

_ I didn't know what 'mentally unstable' was but he told daddy that if that was what wrong then I would be taken away. I had gotten really scared at that. I knew that without daddy The Stranger would come get me. That left me unable to tell daddy about his 'visits'._

_ Ever since the last time when I hid in the tunnel The Stranger had been calling me on the phone when daddy wasn't home. He had come to my school during recess and stood at the fence watching me. He had even tired coming into the house again but since last time I had started locking all the doors when I was alone. I had even kept the windows locked both on the bottom and top floors. I wasn't going to let him get me again. Since daddy didn't believe me than that meant I was gonna have to take care of myself and that meant I had to be ready for when he showed up. _

_ But as a child that thought alone wasn't enough to keep me focused. _

_*week later*_

_ I had forgotten to lock the window, that's how he got in. I backed away from him fear freezing my tongue. Daddy was in the next room on the phone. I hadn't realized he was here until he had said my name. My back hit the wall and I slid down it trying with all my might to scream knowing that was all I needed to do. But when one is faced with their greatest fear you will learn one of two things about yourself. Whether you could overcome your own fear and fight back or if you would simply sit there and watch with fearful eyes as that which you feared consumed you. I was the first of these things I learned that night._

_ As he stood above me a wild gleam in his eyes I felt a rush of pure rage born of utter terror swell within my breast. Not one to ignore my emotions I screamed out at him in rage and leaped upwards. Thanks to my dancing classes I was much stronger than I had used to be. Because of that and because I surprised the man I was able to knock him back long enough for me to get between him and the window. Looking back I realized it was stupid to get between a dangerous man and his way out but at the time it had seemed smart since I didn't want him to get away. Thanks to my scream I never had to wonder what would happen if he to get me. Just as he was moving towards me daddy rounded the corner and saw him. With no time to spare my daddy tackled The Stranger and hit him in the head making him go to sleep. _

_ Daddy looked up at me with regret in his eyes "think I'm telling stories now" I asked before breaking sown into tears._

_ After the police came and took him away daddy said h was sorry about not believing me. A few days later the police came and said that The Stranger had a long record of doing the same thing to other girls who he would eventually rape and kill. And all of them had tried to tell their parents that he was hurting them but none had believed. But once their kid died they would suddenly remember all those times they dismissed the child's words for nothing and cry. I was sitting on daddy's lap when he was told this. His arms had tightened around me and happy to warm and safe I had snuggled into his arms my eyes closing in bliss. _

_ It was good to safe and to be loved._

_*End of memory*_

I hadn't realized till after the last echoes of my voice faded that I had described to Shunsui the cause of my panic. It had been years before the police had come back to my home to inform my father that Dragon going then under the name Black Dragon had broken out of jail and may come after me since I was the one that got him turned in. for months afterward dad had practically stood guard over my bed not letting me out of sight for more than a second till I thought I was going to go crazy from him always being right there.

The tightening of Shunsui's arms around me brought me out of my dark thoughts. "My god Kagome" he said softly "to think that someone was so cruel to torture a child in such a manner."

His response relaxed me strangely. I felt safe and loved in his arms much as I had felt in my father's. It was good to know that if anything were to bother me that Shunsui would be there to rescue me. "Do you mind if I sleep here tonight" I asked softly not wanting to break the spell that had woven around us.

"You don't have to ask Kagome. You're free to come here anytime you want. I hope the same applies to me if I ever come to your home."

"Without question" I answered immediately.

His arms squeezed me and I snuggled against his chest feeling exhaustion pulling me into a deep dreamless sleep within moments.

***OMG my hands are cramping from writing this. I had major inspiration to write and before I knew it I had written nearly the entire chapter before my hands gave out. It's really frustrating though since I still want to write but my body refuses to let me. God even writing this after all that is painful I hope that those of you who read this enjoy it because otherwise it's pointless for me to write it. Which means that my pain is also without reason so I swear that if you don't at least act like you appreciate the fruits of my painful labor than I quiet right here and right now. Also I would like to again thank everyone for their reviews and their participation in my requests. I like to think I'm funny but don't hesitate to tell me I'm not I will not be angry. On the contrary I will be most grateful that I don't make a fool of myself. Thank and thank for all of your support. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything. I also want to apologize for the really short chapter (1,000 words below normal -_-) but I really wanted this to be the way it is. I promise not to do it too often (evil thoughts) but truly I won't do it again in this story.**

**Guest- I thank you for your review I just wish I knew your name!**

**MidnightReader1- I promise that I will get them out as quick as I can. I've got to watch more of the anime and since school will be starting up soon I don't know if I will be updating very much.**

**Ladyluck (guest) - it's good to know that it was not in vain. *spoilers* I plan on Kagome to be ripping into Byakuya soon so stay tuned. . .**

**Ivyknightfire- I've been experimenting with the length because I realized that my chapters sucked. I'm debating whether or not I should try making them 4,000 even but I'm not sure yet.**

**Vampire Miko 159- thanks I'm glad you like it.**

I woke to Shunsui's even breathing. I knew he was still asleep so I didn't move not wanting to wake him. This was the first time since I had carried him home so long ago that I had slept in his bed. Funny as that thought was I realized that though Shunsui knew basically everything about me, I on the other hand knew next to nothing about Shunsui. I would have to fix that. If I was going to have a relationship with this man I would have to know about his past. It wouldn't do to be with someone you didn't know after all.

Shifting slightly I heard Shunsui's breathing beginning to speed up signaling that he was waking. In most romantic shows or stories this would be the turning point when a couple realized that they loved each other deeply and because of that all sorts of insecurities would pop up. This wasn't a story of two lovers who didn't have any confidence nor is it a story where both parties just know that they love each other. I knew that I loved Shunsui. I was pretty certain that he felt the same towards me. I had no doubt that had Shunsui not at least found himself happy with me, he would have said so and ended this whole thing without another thought. I would do the same.

His hand drew patterns on the skin of my back causing me to shiver. "Good morning" he murmurs before kissing my forehead. A rush of warmth accompanies the gesture.

"Good morning" I reply in kind smiling at him.

That would be the last peaceful moment to be shared between us in some time.

A messenger arrived just after Shunsui and I had risen from bed. "Captains Kagome and Kyoraku. The Head Captain Yamamoto is calling a meeting for all Captains and lieutenants. The meeting will be held immediately."

I gave the man a firm nod and he left in a swirl of wind. "I need to stop at home for a moment I'll meet you there" I said before taking off myself.

Picking up what I needed I arrived at the meeting place just behind Shunsui.

A few other Captains and lieutenants had also arrived but not all. It would be a moment before the others would be here. I tightened my grip on my sword before releasing it totally forcing myself to relax. Shunsui laid a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry Old Man Yama didn't call this meeting to scold you."

I snorted "I know that much Shunsui. I'm no novice at being scolded."

He wasn't really trying to reassure me that I was safe. He was only trying to relax me and I knew that. It also worked. I could feel the wave of calm engulfing me as Captain Yamamoto as well as the other Captains and lieutenants entered the room. Yamamoto took his seat while everyone waited.

"I won't beat around the bush. This meeting is being held because as you all know there is war coming." He took a moment to look around the room. "All of you here have proven yourselves to be capable in the heat of battle. Most of you have had some interaction with the substitute soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki. As you also know that the ex-Captain Aizen is the man behind this war. He stole the Hogyoku from Kisuke whom had placed the object inside Rukia's soul. He plans on using the Hogyoku to destroy the Soul Society. We cannot allow this. Working with Kisuke we have devised a strategy to fight Aizen without any loss of human life. Kisuke has asked that Captain Kurotsuchi create an exact replica of Karakura town. He will then switch the two so that the fake town is where we face off with Aizen and the real town will be safely held inside the Soul Society. All residences of the town will be placed in a deep sleep that will allow them to cross over without reverting to their spirit forms."

"Sir why is Aizen coming to the world of the living? And more specifically why Karakura" asked Soi Fon.

Yamamoto heaved a great sigh "he is coming to that town because he is going to try to create an Oken. The key to the Spirit King's realm. His goal in his words 'is to overthrow the Heavens and stand above them."

A dead silence fell upon those in the room. I could feel the tension mounting as the Head Captain's words sank in. "Why does he need Karakura town? What does that have to do with the Oken?"

Yamamoto turned to Toshiro "to create the Oken one needs to find 100,000 souls of very high spiritual pressure to use in conjunction with the Hogyoku. Karakura town, were the Substitute Ichigo Kurosaki is from, is the area needed for such a thing. With this new development I need all Captains to prepare for the coming battle. Very soon this war will begin but I have no doubt that we will all gladly give our lives for the protection of this place and the human realm. You are dismissed."

We captains filled out without a sound.

Shunsui and I arrived back at my home only a little while later. With a tired sigh I sank onto my couch and put my head in my hands. "It just keeps coming."

"Yes" he replies settling on the couch next to me. "There's not much we can do about it either" his arm wraps around my shoulders. "Except grit our teeth and push through."

I shake my head "you make it sound so easy. As if all we have to do is fight a bit harder. But Shunsui I. . . I've got a bad feeling about this. Does it not seem strange? The attacks from the Bounts, and the sudden finding of the Visords? Does it all not seem strange?"

Shunsui gave a low snort "Kagome you are a Miko are you not? Surely you can tell when the Kami have a hand in things. That or the other groups sensed something major was going to happen and decided to move before it so as to use it to their advantage. Mostly I think it is nothing more than dumb blind luck."

I shook my head "again you make it sound so simple."

Shunsui laughed with a slight touch of bitterness "life isn't simple."

Struck by the odd tone in his voice I turned to look him in the eye. "What do you mean by that?"

He is silent a moment "Kagome do you remember when you told me about that guy who messed with you as a kid?"

I nod with a shudder.

He sighed "you're not the only one who had something rough happen to them in their childhood. My father wasn't the best of guys but he raised me and I have to be grateful to him for that much if nothing else." He paused gathering his thoughts "my father was ok till my mom left him. For awhile it looked like he wouldn't be able to get over it. In truth he never did. Like many he turned to drink, and when he turned to drink he got mean, and when he got mean. . ."

He trailed off but I understood "he beat you."

"Not often" he replied "but often enough that the bruises never really got the chance to fade. That was why I always spent my time at the academy; I didn't want to go home."

Damn and I thought I had it bad. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly. His arms curled back around me "thanks" he released me.

I shook my head "don't. You've heard enough of my sob stories to merit me listening to yours."

He smiled then and it was that smile that always started my heart going. My stomach proclaiming that it was dinner time had me blushing and him laughing. "Well now let's get that taken care of and we'll see where it leads."

Chuckling despite the situation I followed him into the kitchen.

I have found that over the time I got to really know Shunsui I learned a couple important things. Number one that when he got his head out his ass he was the sweetest guy any girl could have. Two his reputation at being able to smooth talk women wasn't just that. But most importantly I learned that his favorite thing in the world to do was to just sit down and watch T.V.

Personally I never took him as the type to be like that. You know that guy that likes to stay home with his girl and watch movies. Most guys only do that when they know they can get into the girl's pants. It was romantic to me anyway.

I was curled up with Shunsui's arm around me while we watched an interesting documentary on something or other I wasn't really sure. And the reason I wasn't really sure was because I was half asleep. Another thing about Shunsui is that he is always really warm. And me being snuggled up against him like this, it was all I could do to keep my eyes open. I felt him shift slightly and I simply shifted with him. His hand gently stroked through my hair. A knock on the door interrupts what had promised to be a much needed nap. I stand as Shunsui goes to the door. "I'm sorry to disturb you but is Kagome here?"

"Who needs me" I asked moving to be in viewing of the door.

I freeze; a small whimper escapes me at the person at the door. "Hello my little good girl" the Stranger says softly from the doorway.

***OMG I'm so sorry about how slow these chapters are coming out. I've been trapped in another dimension and have only just recently been able to find my way to this world. You have no IDEA how bad that place was *shudders*. I swear that I will never again want *curls into a ball and starts singing badly* twinkle twinkle little star . . . * clears throat* umm let's just pretend that didn't happen. Anyway now that I am here I shall update more regularly. Also since my other story wasn't doing well (no one read it and I grew to hate it) I deleted it and will be starting another soon probably. I will be doing a sequel to Pink Ice any suggestions for a name would be nice, otherwise it'll just be Pink Ice 2. I've had a lot of people say that I should so I will try. See you guys again (if I don't get stuck in another dimension or worse school -_-). And I just have to put this out there I'm not sure how much I will be able to post. **


	7. Chapter 7

***I don't own anything. The events of the normal anime shall be loosely followed but there will be some differences, sorry but if I went with the story anyway Kagome wouldn't be here in the first place so . . . get over it or stop reading. **

A scream rises in my throat but I can't move and the scream stays locked in my throat. Shunsui on the other hand doesn't have these problems. With a steady movement Shunsui draws his sword intent on blocking his movement further into the house. It didn't work.

The Stranger slipped beneath Shunsui's attack and hit him hard in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. Shunsui was knocked to the ground where the Stranger crouched over him with intent to harm in his eyes. It was that intent, that desire, to hurt the one I loved that broke me from my horror. I launched myself at the Stranger; I wasn't going to let him hurt someone I cared for, never. He swung his gaze to me but I didn't stop, I wasn't going to let him stop me. I hit him hard with my shoulder knocking him away from Shunsui. I skidded to a stop seeing the Stranger hit the far wall.

I crouched down next to Shunsui and grabbed his shoulder. "Shunsui ge-."

I was thrown to the ground by a well placed blow to the back. A booted foot was planted on my back pinning me to the floor. Another blow had Shunsui flying across the room once again. I was dragged up by my hair to stand before the Stranger "it seems that you aren't a very good girl are you? That means you lied to me. I hate it when anyone lies to me especially little girls."

"Hate to tell you this" I hissed at him "but I'm not a little girl anymore."

I snapped my elbow up hitting the Stranger in the nose. The satisfying sound of breaking bone was short lived. A hard hit to the stomach doubled me over. I pulled away and barley dodged the second hit that was aimed at my head. I dodged a couple more blows and managed to land a couple of my own.

Some people will say that the only way that you can get over your fear of something is to face it. I highly doubted that many people had ever faced their fears in such a manner. But I have to say that facing your fear in such a manner had its pro and cons. The pros were that there was no chance of ever becoming scared of the thing again. The cons were that you had to win the fight in order to not be scared of the object again.

A hit landed hard on my jaw succeeding in knocking me off balance. I stumbled and I fell. The Stranger came at me but was knocked aside by Shunsui. I struggled to my feet. I could hear the sounds of Shunsui and the Stranger fighting. I saw Shunsui take a brutal hit to the rib cage and knew that at least two if not more of his ribs had been broken. He would need to get to Unohana and the only way that was going to happen was if we got out of this . . . alive.

I shoved myself off the wall that I had been using as a support. Stubbornly I staggered my way to where the Stranger was standing over Shunsui. He got up and they spun around the room away from me. Slumping against a wall I gave up the idea of getting involved physically with the fight. I had no doubts that I was good but I wasn't that good. Got one choice left I thought, pulling up the last of my strength I focused it into the tip of my fingers "Kyoraku" I yelled.

He spun to look at me before dropping to the ground leaving a straight shot to the Stranger. With a wordless scream of pain and defiance I released the energy and saw it wrap around the man binding him without any hope for escape. Satisfied I let my exhaustion overtake me and I blacked out.

I wake in a hospital bed with a hand tightly gripping my own. Kyoraku I thought tightening my own grip to let him know that I was awake. "Kagome are you alright" he asks softly enough to let me know that there is someone else in the room.

I give him a squeeze in answer. Slowly I open my eyes to reveal that the other person was Yamamoto and Kira. I push myself up off the bed though Kyoraku refuses to release my hand. "Are you feeling alright Captain?"

I give him my best smile "I'm fine Kira and I apologize for not bowing to you Captain Yamamoto I hope that you can forgive me."

"Certainly child I am not such a person as to make a sick woman stand for proprieties' sake. I wanted to make sure that you were informed that you and Shunsui will be amongst those who will stand in the world of the living once the battle starts. The rest of the Captains will be going to Hueco Mundo to support Ichigo and his friends as well as try and stop Aizen from entering the world of the living in the first place."

I nod in understanding and the Head Captain leaves with a final wish of quick recovery. "So quickly does war come" I mummer "and yet so long in coming it seems."

Shunsui gives me a rueful smile. "Captain I must apologize now for my forwardness but I ask to be allowed to accompany you and the others to the world of the living when the time comes. I feel that I could be of some use there."

I smile at him "you want to go to protect your friends do you not?"

He looks at me in surprise.

I shake my head "do not act like that. It is clear in your manner that even had I said no to your coming you would have come anyway. You care deeply for whoever this is and I will not ask any further questions. You will be coming mostly because I'm going to need someone to watch my back when Shunsui is busy."

Kira bows once more before taking his leave. With a sigh I move to lie down. "Who said that I wouldn't be able to watch your back at all times?"

"You cannot look after me forever Shunsui you most just realize that. I will not have you getting hurt because you believe it is necessary to watch over me all the time. I am more than capable to take care of myself and if you don't believe this I will be more than happy to prove it to you even in the state I'm in."

He shook his head "you are the most stubborn woman I have ever met."

"That's why we get along so well" I said contently.

He snorted and climbed into the bed curling around me "true."

War had come.

Standing firmly least my nervousness be known I waited along with the others for the appearance of the Espada and the Arrancars that served them. Swallowing I focused my mind on something else otherwise I might be finding myself bolting in the other direction franticly. I focus instead on what Shunsui had told me moments before we had arrived here.

_*Flashback*_

_ "Kagome."_

_ I turn to Shunsui speculating on what he could possibly have to say to me. "Kagome I want you to know that if we both make it out of this alive I would like you to marry me."_

_ Surprised I stared at him for a moment before smiling warmly "you'll have to ask me in a more romantic setting than this if you want a positive answer to that question Shunsui. I want to be swept off my feet at least once in my life and the best time for that is when you pop the question."_

_ He seemed to understand that the playful banter was not me mocking him but a way for me to relieve some of the pent up stress that was mutual. With that playboy smile that he was so well known for he leaned down and kissed me. "I'll take that as a work in progress."_

_ I laughed._

_*End of flashback*_

I smiled softly, to myself at my thoughts glad that in the case that if either of us did not survive I had been able to give him one last kiss and to laugh before-.

They were here.

I grow rigid "there here" I announce as was required. I had been charged with sensing when the Espada were close since I had the best chance of sensing them since my abilities differed from everyone else's.

Pulling up that courage that had so astounded Sesshomaru what felt like a hundred years ago I plant my feet and fold my arms waiting, waiting.

I don't have to wait long.

With a sound like glass being rubbed harshly against it an opening appeared. It begins I think as Aizen steps from the portal. I have got to remember what those are called I thought randomly as Aizen gave one of those long winded speeches that all villains and most heroes seem to always give in the movies. Stopping my thoughts was hard considering that they were a result of my fear. I'm not going to lie and say that nothing scares me, that would just be stupid. I do fear a great number of things, spiders being at the top of the list, and I knew it. The difference between fearing something but accepting to just fearing something is the will to ignore the thing if you need to. Sure I'm not going to scream if a spider crawls up my arm if it means that I'm going to die as a result, it was just an act of common sense.

Aizen seemed to end his rant and the Espada with him spread out to pair up with the various Captains. I was left with Gin the previous Captain of squad three. "Aww looks like Kira has replaced me already how sad."

"What's sad is that you would treat another human being like that" I spat drawing Tadakazu. Himitsu would be a last resort because when I used her I drained a good deal of my energy.

"My my rather quick to bare steel are we? Can't we just talk for a moment?"

With a whistling sound a lock of his hair feel to the ground. I had my blade pointed right at him unwaveringly. "Guess not."

***ok since Pink Ice 2's done and all I thought I would continue the Stories from the Point in this story. If anyone is wondering where the first three are go read the end of the last three chapters of Pink Ice 2. But that aside let's get it on.**

**Alright from "Funny Little Man" we have story 4 "Superman".**

** Roger, our funny little man, has done something new. Roger works up at the Community Connection (the local volunteer thrift store). While there many of us have come across many . . . different things. One was a bra with a cup about the same size as a 4-year-old child. Another was a pair of pants about size 100 that's brand name was Instantly Slims You. So yea there have been some strange things there. one more thing the day Roger works, Wednesday, is often the most popular day for two reasons; Roger and that all clothes are a dollar, but mostly because of Roger.**

** My Aunt also works with Roger and one day Roger found a pair of Superman briefs for an adult man. He decided to buy them. So in the middle of the day, with the store absolutely packed, my Aunt comes out with the briefs and says "you're buying these Roger?"**

** "Yeah" he replies "it's like putting ten pounds of sugar in a five pound sack."**

** Everyone dies laughing but what really gets me is the little woman who was standing next to the register and says "oh no you didn't just say that." That personally is when I died laughing but I am use to Roger so what can I say. Thanks for reading. **


	8. Chapter 8

***I don't own anything.**

**tohru78- glad to know that even now my stories are getting new readers ****.**

**Yuzuki Kuchiki- glad you enjoyed.**

**MidnightReader1- and I will as soon as I can. This story only wants to be written so fast unfortunately. **

I didn't have time to blink before I saw him move. Reacting on instinct, instinct which Sesshomaru had honed to a keen edge, which told me that I need to get a good distance from this man. "Very good reflex" he said sounding like a teacher praising a student.

A faint sting on my cheek let me know I hadn't gotten away unscathed. What was that I wondered wiping away the blood. What cut me? His sword? I never even saw it. Quieting my thoughts I focused on what was going on in front of me aka dodging Gin's attack.

Spinning sharply to the side I dodged the attack but a flash of light told me how he was attacking me. Standing firm I wait for the next attack. It comes quickly and I am ready. As the attack comes to me I dodge it but instead of continuing to move like I had done before I moved forward and caught him off guard. Sweeping upwards I nicked him. I was forced to move back right after that because I knew his blade was back to him.

He touched to cut I had made "now we are even" I say turning my blade to show the blood.

He gave me this strange smile "not even close."

Pain rips through my shoulder, I didn't even see him move I thought my eyes widening in pain and surprise. He holds a small blade in his hand and it is coated in my blood. Grabbing my shoulder I glare him down "ooh I love it when a woman gets mad. They look so much prettier."

"You're sick" I spit grabbing my sword with both hands "Tadakazu."

Using the distraction of the surge of power resulting from releasing my sword I launched forward hoping to catch him off guard. It worked marginally, I did catch him off guard but he was quick enough to block. Damn it I snarl mentally throwing myself back as his sword once more arks toward me. I twist and dodge and attack when I can but it becomes clear that unless one of us goes to bankai we weren't going to be getting anywhere. "Why don't you draw your other sword?"

I pause "I have no need. One as lowly as you are not worthy of drawling my other sword." Ok maybe dad rubbed off alittle more than I thought he did, then again I had spent enough time not only hearing similar words but I had also been subject to the attitude that went with them. He did take me everywhere with him after all.

"Well someone has an uppity attitude. Wonder why such alittle girl like you could have learned something like that."

I smirked still doing an almost perfect impersonation of my dad at work as well as my mom "lets see who is such alittle girl" I say before launching at him.

I dived at him not letting him push me back in anyway shape or form. I used my speed and flexibility to their full extent. They had always been my best strengths but I found that even with them I was barely able to keep him from driving me back. Locking blades with him for the first time I pressed into it hoping to force him to relent but it didn't work. He grinned before shoving upward hard and throwing me back. Twisting in mid air, as I had been taught, I managed to land on my hands and knees; and was able to scramble out of the way when his attack hit the place I had been just moments before.

Gasping I made to my feet and faced him. "Very good someone taught you well. I bet it was Kyoraku. No that's not right he would have been to busy in his bed to have taught you."

Oh no you did not just say that about my man. Rage filled me and in turn caused my miko powers to rise to the surface. I didn't try to calm them; I knew it was a futile endeavor. What I didn't know was that my powers had attracted the attention of someone else. Someone who had scared me about as bad as the Stranger did.

With my fury induced strength I attacked Gin only to find my path blocked by someone. I was trying to stop when he turned and I saw that it was Aizen. My eyes widen and fear grips me, this man was not one to be trifled with. Especially after what I had done. Tricking him may not have been the best idea in the end but I had landed a hit on him which was more than the other people there could have claimed. "Kagome it seems that you are what I'm looking for. Who would have guessed that you would be the one I seek."

I shudder at his words but I can't move. A kido of some sort is holding me so I couldn't struggle. "Fuck you Aizen" I snarl "you're not getting anything from me."

He chuckles "we will see about this."

He directs his attention to the air. Following his gaze my heart stops. Shunsui is desperately fighting Starrk but he was losing. In a few moments he probably would be dead. Focusing I lock on to him as best I can. Concentrating my powers I release a wave of pure energy at Shunsui. "SHUNSUI DUCK" I scream.

He drops, whether from my telling him to or because he isn't able to stand anymore is unclear, but either way he does it and my energy hits Starrk full on. His scream of pain lasts to long for my taste. I fall to my knees unable to stand after that. "Stupid girl" Aizen says kneeling down next to me "do you really think that is enough to save him? Do you really think you have beaten me simply because you no longer have the strength to do what I need you to do?"

"I wonder why all of you people who claim to have power never seem to shut up" I muse aloud "you would think you would be more inclined to just shut up and get whatever it is you need to do done."

I am thrown into the wall for that. I laugh at him. Pushing myself into a sitting position I lean against the wall watching him. I don't have the strength to run or fight and he knows it. What he doesn't know is that at this point I don't care. He walks toward me. I draw my other sword and hold both in my hands. "Have you ever wondered why shinigami don't ever commit suicide?"

He pauses in his advance. "I did and went to research it one day" I continued "and I found something really interesting. Shinigami can commit suicide but it is very hard. There are only two ways to do it. One, have someone else kill you which in my book isn't really suicide, and the other was to use their own blade to do the job." I put my blades to both my heart and throat "there was an even more interesting outcome of this, not only would the soul reaper die but before they died they would be given an immense power, easily three hundred times that of what they had previously. Also the entire area wherever the soul reaper was would be completely destroyed leaving nothing to be found. Now I guess I've talked far to long so I'll just show you, for shits and giggles."

I thrust my blades into their respective places as Aizen lunges for me. Wrong move I thought as a large blast of energy expands outward from me knocking everyone within the large battle field back. The Visors that had come were affected the worse since my pure energy hurt like hell but the Espada where annihilated leaving no trace of themselves. The soul reapers where all healed and pushed gently from the area since I really didn't want to hurt anyone. Everything was being destroyed and I was starting to feel my power backfire and consume me. so be it I thought I'm sorry Shunsui I didn't mean to leave this soon I had hoped to one day lay in bed with you as your wife and lover but I guess that won't be happening anytime soon.

I smile slightly and close my eyes I was ready to be done and I hoped Shunsui would understand and move on. Darkness moved in on me and I let go allowing myself to be transported to the world beyond even this one.

_Passage of time _ Shunsui POV

I stand above the grave that had been made for her. There hadn't been anything to bury when the time came so I had put the picture of her parents and the letter that I had written to her of what would have happened if she hadn't died.

If I hadn't been so weak.

If I could have gotten to her in time and stopped her from doing it.

Tears roll down my checks as I drop to my knees. "Kagome you have no idea how hard it is for me to keep going. I miss you so badly that sometimes I dream that you never died, that you never left me alone. I don't want to wake from those dreams." I choke on my tears and continue "I never got the chance to really show you how much you matter and I'm sorry for that. I want to have you here in my arms, in my bed, in my life. It's all I can do to make those around me believe that I can hold myself together. Otherwise they would tell me to go home and I don't want to go there. I don't go to the bar either, you're there to."

Unable to form a sentence anymore I dissolve into helpless tears. Remembering all the times she had cried on my shoulder, the things she had told me without hesitation, the way she lit up when she was happy, the way she looked even more beautiful when she was angry, all of it overwhelmed me and I couldn't hope to stop it.

But as they always do my tears dry and I calm. Quietly I sit beside her grave and pull my swords out. I had found the book about shinigami suicide and I knew that by doing this I would be destroying the area around me but I desperately wanted to see my Kagome again that I didn't care. I had, though, made sure that there was no one around me; I knew Kagome would disapprove if I took someone who was unwilling with me into the afterlife. She would disapprove of me killing myself for nothing more than just to see her. With a sob I lower my swords and re-sheath them. "I still can't join you I guess" I say softly as I stand "I will see you soon though of that I promise. Gods and the Devils be damned I will see you in whatever comes after this of that I am sure."

The world around me starts to shimmer and at first I think that it was just tears blurring my vision. But when I go to wipe my eyes, it only gets worse. I draw my blades once again and look about me trying to find whoever was attacking me. "Who's there" I demand.

'We hear you' a voice far to large and powerful to be human says 'and we have something to discuss with you.'

Tense I stand ready for anything, I have an idea of what may be occurring but I wasn't one-hundered percent sure. I knew I was grieving for the girl lying under the earth at my feet so I could just be hallucinating and not realize it. I did miss her a lot. 'We know how badly you miss her and we had a purpose far greater for her then what she had accomplished. We wanted more from her but she chose her own path as we intended but we are still debating whether we should interfere in this and put her back into play.'

My heart clenched they wanted to bring her back! I could have her back if I could but wait for them to change their minds, or change them for them. having little doubt that the kami, for that was the only thing they could be, had heard my inner monologue I focused on my memories of Kagome hoping that her influence on others, helping them to discover their purpose, would be enough to sway the kami.

'You bring up good points with these thoughts' they said 'but we are divided on this matter. Is there anything you can bring forth that would sway those that are against us?'

Thinking fast I decided on the only thing I could 'that is perfect' the voice exclaimed 'this was what we needed to sway the others. You shall have your woman back.'

I'm sorry Kagome but it was the only thing I could think of I thought as the kami drew away to confer with the others. Please do not be to angry at me I just wanted to have you back in my arms. Guilt tore at me for what I had promised, I hadn't promised that she would have done it but I might as well have. They were going to expect her to fulfill this agreement and I knew that unless I told her about it I may not have a chance with the beautiful woman I had come to love so much.

A spot next to me began to shimmer; breathless I waited hoping that it was what I hoped it was. 'Make the most of this our child' the voice says 'we expect much from you.'

My guilt burned in my mind as the glow evaporated leaving behind the woman I had just betrayed. She looked around herself before her eyes alighted on me. "Shunsui" she came to me.

I wrapped her in my arms and hugged her tightly as she did the same to me. "Kagome" I murmured.

All we did for a moment was stand there in eachothers embrace needing to feel that the other was truly there. "I can't believe that they sent me back" she said tears in her eyes as she looked up at me "but I won't question it. I'm happy just to get to see you again."

Oh if only you knew I thought if only you knew. "Kagome . . ." unable to say what I needed to I just hugged her again. In time I would have to tell her but for now just let me hold you like this Kagome. I may never get to hold you like this after I tell you the reason behind you coming back. But I'll wait as long as I can and just pray that you will understand when the time comes. If nothing else I will let you go and return to the land beyond if that is what you wish but for now, for now just let me hold you.

***Hehe so what shall I do now? I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story and I want to thank my ever patient beta (I'm going to call you that now and there is nothing you can do about it) for helping me through this fanfic. I also want the person who left me a review on Pink Ice 2 can go suck it because it's my story and I can do with it what I like. To everyone else I apologize for that and thank you once again for all the help you have given me for this fic.**

***ok guys here is "Funny Little Man" story five "Getting Attention".**

** In the past Roger, our funny little man, was a history teacher. One of his favorite things to do was mess with his students (and his students would get him back for it but that isn't for this story). He found by taking a few drops of rubber cement on his desktop, and rolling them into little balls, they looked a good deal like buggers. He would then take the little bugger ball and stick it to the inside of one nostril, making it seem he had a bugger hanging out of his nose (if anyone has watched Jeff Dunham then just imagine the scene where Peanut is talking to the guys nose it's about the same idea). He would teach class, walk around, take a wiz, ect. like this. All through class his students would be staring directly at his nose and wonder (at least I would) how they got stuck with **_**this**_** guy for a history teacher. Now quick question do you (or your kids) really need to go to public schools?**


End file.
